


Wrong Time, Wrong Place, Right Moment

by Siriusgirl9



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, pairing: ginny/hermione
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusgirl9/pseuds/Siriusgirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment before Hermione's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Time, Wrong Place, Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-16-09.
> 
> Written for [](http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org/) Prompt #233 Wrong time, Wrong place.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: harry potter](http://misa-fic.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+harry+potter), [femmeslash](http://misa-fic.dreamwidth.org/tag/femmeslash), [pairing: ginny/hermione](http://misa-fic.dreamwidth.org/tag/pairing:+ginny/hermione),   
  
---|---  
  
 

"You don't have to go through with this you know."

Hermione looked up from where she was finishing up her hair, and to Ginny. "Perhaps I've been misinformed as to the duties of a maid of honor. Aren't you the one who is supposed to be calming any last minuet jitters I have." She placed the hairbrush on the vanity and turned to inspect her friend closely. She really looked stunning in the light blue dress Hermione had picked for her, the shade looked lovely against her freckled white skin.

"I'm giving you and out if you need one, that is my duty to you as a friend." The redhead told her, watching as Hermione rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. Every so often her tongue would dart out to gently rub the spot she was abusing. The action was slowly killing Ginny.

Hermione sighed, then frowned, looking away from her friend. "Here come and help me get zipped up." She told her as she stood from her seat. She turned so she was facing the window, exposing her lightly tanned back to the girl. She could hear her footsteps as she came ever closer to her, and she held her breath waiting for her touch. Then she felt the small rough fingers slowly ghost their way down the small of her back, stopping when they found the end of the zipper. Hermione exhaled.

Ginny paused there for a moment, not wanting to cover the soft skin, it was too beautiful to be covered. Hermione was too beautiful to be marrying her brother in twenty minuets. The way her chestnut ringlets fell over her shoulder, the sun of the window glowing through them. Ginny reached her free hand up and brushed them to the side, savoring the softness under her finger tips.

Hermione shivered when she felt the hand running through her hair. It was such a gentle gesture, soft and sweet. She could feel Ginny's warm breath touching the back of her neck every time she exhaled. She wasn't sure how long they stood there frozen in the moment, their moment.

Ginny leaned forward and placed her lips to the back of he neck. Softly, not doing anything more then just holding them in place. She just needed to feel the skin, to feel Hermione under her one time.

Hermione sighed pleasantly and leaned back into the touch. Her whole body felt like it was alive just from the simple gesture. Her mind flooded with wonderful thoughts of just staying like this forever, with Ginny.

A loud knock sounded on the bedroom door, shaking them both from their trance. "It's time." Harry's voice told them from the other side.

Ginny didn't want to let her go, but she knew she had to. She moved away from Hermione and pulled up the zipper fast.

Hermione spun around and looked at Ginny, still stuck in their moment.

"Be right there." Ginny called to Harry, her smile turning to a frown.


End file.
